


We Mark the Days Till the End

by lostmusicnote



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: No Spoilers, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmusicnote/pseuds/lostmusicnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo for The Prisoner. This is what I think may happen.. So not actual spoilers? Lots of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Mark the Days Till the End

Somewhere the down the line I stopped doing it for Charlie. The line was crossed and I couldn't turn back this time. Hell, I didn't even know. It turned into _just do this_. That's all that mattered then... Now I've gone to far. Killing Cas hurt like hell. Not then. Not when I felt nothing. But now it's hit me. It's hit me hard and I can't stop these feelings of guilt. Guilt for Sam. Sam died thinking Charlie's death was his fault. Sam was murdered thinking it was his fault anyone ever died. Murdered by _me_. Those thoughts out into his head by _me_. It's not true. But here I am. Blood on everything, including me. I don't know how I'll make it... So I won't. This is wear it ends. It needed to long ago. Sam and I needed to end this too far back. I'll do what he'd never let me do before. It's not his fault. He thought he was doing it right. Now I'll join him doing the right thing.

...the first blade pushed into my skin...

...into my heart that stopped loving, stopped processing and feeling human emotions right...

I fell to my knees. I'm going to hell. I won't see Sam who's in heaven. Cas is where ever angels go... It must be nice there. Since it's nice, I'm not going. Even Crowley is better then me. Hell isn't bad enough for me now that I think about it. But he's not there anymore. Not since I killed him too.

...I fall to my knees...

...I fall onto the floor...

This death is going easy for me. There are a thousand worse ways I could die. Ways that I'd deserve.

...my body loses the blood fast...

...I bleed out within minutes...

and that was end of Dean Winchester

the last member alive of 'Team Free Will'


End file.
